Wishful Thinking
by Maigery
Summary: Be careful for what you wish for, you just might get it! Story between Col. Steven Caldwell and Larrin as it takes place on board the Daedalus. *Please Review!*


**Wishful Thinking**

The stars were whipping by so fast as the Daedalus was on their way back to Atlantis. Col. Steven Caldwell felt the crew's anxiety jump up a few notches as they were getting closer to their final destination. In his office, he was busy going over the reports that Atlantis has sent them via subspace and shook his head at reading them. He had just finished reading Col. Sheppard's report about Larrin and the Travelers. He didn't like the sound of another power struggle in the Pegasus galaxy, not when they have so much to worry about. He snorted and closed the report down and shut down his computer monitor and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and felt very tired. It wasn't easy for anyone here, being confined on this ship with very little to do in almost 10 days and with only 8 days left to reach Atlantis. The trips back and forth can be a bit dull at times. He got up from his chair and walked towards the window. He crossed his arms in front of him and muttered, "I wish something would happen, something to get the edge out of me for a bit."

Suddenly as he said that the ship lurched to a sudden stop, the hyperspace window collapsed and the Daedalus came to a full stop. The stars took their normal look but Steven was annoyed at this sudden change of plans. He tapped his ear radio and barked, "Hermiod, what do you think you're doing!"

"_I'm sorry Col. Caldwell, we have encounter a minor problem."_

Steven snarled and turned to leave his office and made his way towards the bridge, "What kind of minor problem? Are we in Wraith space?"

"_As you are aware, yes we are, if we are within 8 days of reaching Atlantis, then yes we are in wraith space, but we don't now for sure if it is dominated by the wraith. However, our problem is small and will be gone within a few hours. We have encountered an ion storm that inhibits our ability to maintain the hyperspace window. May I suggest we find a planetary moon or something to take cover from this ion storm?"_

Steven growled some more as he finally reached the bridge and went to his seat, "How bad is this ion storm?"

One of the officers looked at him, "It's bad, from our readings, if we don't find a place to shelter, this thing will rip through our shields and make mincemeat out of us."

Steven groaned and closed his eyes, "Hermiod, where do you suggest we find a place to shelter and would this Ion storm blind our sensors to the wraith and vice versa?"

"_I have transferred a set of coordinates to your helm for the necessary shelter. As for our sensors, yes they will blind us and the Wraith, their ships of biological components, they would never venture into an Ion storm, and it would instantly destroy them. I doubt we will encounter any wraith hive ships this far. This ion storm is occurring in a large area of space, several planetary systems in fact."_

"Okay, helm, set a course for our shelter and please by all means, keep an eye out as best as we can. Will this ion storm affect any of our ship's system?"

"No sir, it shouldn't, but then again, we don't quite know, as it is our first encounter with an Ion Storm. The Asgard had plenty of experience, but this is reverse engineered Asgard/Gould/Ancient tech we are talking about here. If Dr. McKay was here, he might be able to know something but as he isn't here, I have no way of guessing." Informed a voice that belonged to Dr. Lindsey Novak.

Steven turned around in his chair and looked at her, "Thank heavens Dr. McKay isn't here, if he was, he would be driving me nuts and moaning about this storm like it was his worse enemy in existence."

Novak smiled, "Touché Col."

"Sir, we are at our coordinates, it's a big asteroid/moon I'm thinking. Hermiod suggest we land and make camp here." Announced the helm officer.

"Okay Davidson, please find a nice flat place to land on. Get the landing struts available." Steven ordered as he turned his chair around and got up from his chair to stretch his back a bit.

"Sir, there's another ship on the Asteroid/moon surface. It's hailing us."

"What? Why didn't we detect them before?" asked Steven.

Novak shook her head, "I'm thinking this Ion storm is already messing with our sensors, at least the long range ones. The short ranges one seems to be in working order. But that doesn't help us much as far as the wraith goes."

"What kind of ship is out there?" asked Steven as he turned to face Novak again.

Novak looked at the readings and looked up, "Its an Aurora class ship."

"You're kidding me right? I hope its not who I think it is." Steven groaned in hearing that news.

"Sir, shall I open the communication?"

"Yes, please do. This is the Earth Battle Cruiser Daedalus, this is Col. Steven Caldwell commanding. May I ask who is in charge of your ship?" Steven introduced into the comn link.

"This is Larrin of the Travelers onboard the Aurora class ship. What are you doing here?"

Steven groaned again, "Same thing you are doing, taking refuge from the ion storm from damaging your ship."

"Very well, you may land with us, but please don't try anything stupid to get kicked off." Larrin warned Steven.

Steven flinched at that tone and sighed, "Thank you very much for allowing us to land. Do you wish to meet face to face?" asked Steven.

"Is Col. John Sheppard on board your ship?" asked Larrin.

All Steven could do was smile, "No, he isn't on board, thank goodness."

"Very well, may I have your permission to send a small shuttle to your ship?" asked Larrin.

"We can do something better, we can beam you on board, how about in my office?" Steven countered with another offer.

"I have heard of this 'beaming' by Sheppard but have no idea what it is." Larrin stated her confusion quite well to Steven.

It was then Steven noticed that his helm officer has signaled to him that the Daedalus has landed. Steven nodded to his officer and turned around, "Hermiod, would you do the honor of beaming Larrin on board in my office when I get there."

"_Of Course I can Col. Caldwell. Please let me know when you are there? I have already have Larrin's coordinates on board her ship, I just have to beam her on board here."_

Steven hurried out of the bridge and headed towards his office, it was then he noticed that two guards were placed by his door. He shook his head at them, "You guys are staying right here, I will lock the door so she can't get out without my code but other than that, stay out!"

The two guards nodded their understanding and watched Steven entered his office and the door slid shut. Steven then punched in a code on the keypad and wait till it beeped in response. Once he heard the tell tale beep he knew he was ready. He leaned against his table and hit the intercom to Hermiod, "Go ahead Hermiod, please beam her on board."

In a white flash, Larrin found herself instantly taken from her ship to the Daedalus and in Col. Caldwell's office. He looked at her with a smug look on his face. That infuriated her all the more, and she glared at him, "How did you acquire this technology, I don't think the ancients have this."

Steven straighten the look on his face and stared at her, "The Asgard gave this to us, as a token of our alliance. In fact, the Ship alone, was a gift of the Asgard. We have another ship that is a bit more better in defense and such than the Daedalus"

"My people have much to say about your people's interference in this galaxy. Granted I don't think the same way but on some things I do agree with them." Larrin stated boldly.

"Well, unlike you or your people, we didn't mean to awake the entire Wraith society, but hey, look at what is happening to them now. They are divided amongst themselves, fighting for territory and food. We even destroyed an entire couple of hives in the process, which says a lot of what we have done compared to your people who lives their entire lives on ships and do nothing. Don't go accusing me or my people of terrible things when you and your people are just as guilty!" Steven snarled in defense.

Larrin smirked at Steven, "It matters not, but I can't wait for your people to pull out of this galaxy. I believe you bit off more than you can chew and you have brought nothing but agony to everyone you've touched. We suffered enough because you brought the wraith to several of our trading partners, but don't forget, the Wraith are still looking for you and your people and they think that the people of this galaxy know where you are and they attack for information. If there is none to be had, it matters not to them, they still kill us."

Steven was incensed and he now understood why Sheppard didn't like her too much. She was much too haughty for his liking. He watched her keep on ranting, not really listening anymore. He just watched her waving her hands about and glaring at him. Larrin's sultry lips still moving but he heard nothing specifically. His fist was clenched by his side and inside him was a new urge to do something. He looked at her and an overwhelming urge came over him suddenly. He shook his head and watched her with narrowed eyes. He wanted her to shut up for a minute, knowing full well, she wasn't about to let him get a word in edge wise but how can he stop her from ranting. He quickly cross the space between her and him and grabbed her face with both hands, being very careful not to be rough with her.

Larrin felt his hands on her face and she stopped ranting for a moment to open her mouth to find out what he was doing. And before she could ask him, his lips crashed down upon her lips. Rigid with shock, she felt his lips, and tongue caressing her lips, begging for an opening. Her arms were slack down her side. She was shocked that someone would dare do this to her. Before she could get angry she opened her mouth to take a breath but then his tongue found the opening and encouraged her to open a bit more. One of Steven's hands went down her face down her neck and then to the small of her back, pulling her towards him. Her hands went up on to his chest. She closed her eyes as pleasurable feelings went through her body. The other hand on her face went to her neck and was able to tilt her head a bit, allowing the kiss to be deeper between them. One of her hands snaked up his chest and up to his neck, her nails digging in response.

Steven felt her nails in his neck and something inside him snapped as it felt like a beast suddenly took over him. He was shocked that he resorted to this method and broke the kiss and stepped back, her hand on his neck letting go. He stared at her, his heart pounding a mile a minute, his eyes on her face and body. He looked back up her and saw the swollen lips and her one hand touching them as if she was just as shocked as he was.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't do that, I have no idea what came over me." Steven croaked.

Larrin was dismayed for a brief moment, touching the lips with one of her fingers she looked at him and saw that he was struggling with something inside. She wanted it, and it has been a long time since she had any sexual interlude with a man. Many wanted her for her power among the council but this felt different. He was looking at her as a woman, not one that wielded power over her people. She watched him as he continued to regain control over his impulses. She decided in an instant to not let him regain control. She approached him fast and before he could say anything to her, she grabbed his face and brought him to her lips and kissed him just as ferociously as he did earlier. She groaned as how it felt and she felt both of his hands on her back.

Steven was stunned when she kissed him back, he thought to himself, _"Screw it, she wants this just as much as I do. What is the harm in it. After all, we are both stuck on this god damn asteroid till the storm is over and I wanted something to take the edge out of me, and here she is, completely willing."_

Several hours later, Steven woke up and felt something move against him. He was on the bed in his office. Thanking the good fates that he had insisted to have a couch that can turn into a bed for those long hours in his office. He looked to his right and there was she, still sleeping with a smile on her face. Her one hand on his chest while her other one was under her head. He couldn't believe the intensity between them both.

"Penny for your thoughts Larrin?" asked Steven.

She opened her eyes at him and looked at Steven, "I was thinking that this was a very nice diversion. It's been a long time for me but I hate to end this on a bad note."

Steven looked at her and then leaned his head back on the pillow. His one hand on top of the covers fidgeting and the other on her shoulder underneath her, "Yeah I know what you mean by that. I can't believe what came over me though, and it was never my intention from the beginning to do this to you."

Larrin leaned up on her arm and she stared at him, "Please don't regret what you did, I certainly don't. I won't argue with fate for this day. Let us just think it was us, a woman and a man wanting the same thing. Consider this a distraction from the everyday trials of life. It was nice break and I loved every bit of it. But, I've been here for 6 hours now, and I'm surprised none of my people have called on me yet or demanded to talk to me."

Steven smiled, "I know….the two guards outside my door didn't even knock to find out what was going on. No concern from anybody and I'll take the quiet for the time being. But I think we should get dressed and well, part ways."

Larrin smiled, "I agree. Thanks Steven."

Steven was about to say something but she kissed him again and then she got up from the bed, the covers sliding down her naked body. All Steven could do was approve of how she looked as a female and he smiled behind her back. He wanted more but it has been a long day and it was time to get back on duty. He sighed inwardly and he too kicked the covers off to find his uniform.

Larrin noticed that both of their clothes were all over the floor in the office and she just chuckled to herself about it. Larrin started picking up her clothes one by one and start putting them on. She heard him doing the same. Once the two of them were dressed Steven turned his attention towards the bed and remade the bed to convert it back into the couch it was previously.

Steven finished what he was doing and noticed that she was looking out the window at her ship. He smiled, "Do you want me to beam you back to your previous coordinates?"

She turned around and walked towards him, giving him one last kiss and then she broke apart, "Thank you, return me to my previous coordinates. I hope we meet again in different circumstances."

He grinned, "I hope so. See you around Larrin, whenever that will be."

Larrin watched him tapped the radio that he put back into his ear and spoke some words. The next thing she knew, she was back in her quarters facing the window she was looking out before she was transported on board the Daedalus. She watched the ship slowly take off and head back their way to Atlantis. She turned around and made her way to the bridge to do the same.

When the Daedalus finally reached Atlantis 8 days later, John Sheppard had found out from Rodney who found out from Hermiod that the Daedalus had encountered Larrin and her people. He was curious to find out what Col. Caldwell thought of Larrin. He knocked on his door to his office and waited.

"Enter!" barked Steven as he heard the knocking, and not bothering to look up to see who it was, he asked, "What is it?"

John was smiling to himself, "I heard that you encountered Larrin and her people and from what I understood, Larrin was in your office for several hours? What did you think of her?"

Steven was stunned to hear John's question and looked up to face Sheppard, "Larrin is as you said, can aggravate a person to action. She doesn't think highly of 'our' people in the galaxy here and as usual, blames us for interfering when we should hie back home with our tails tucked between our legs."

John nodded in understanding, "Yep that sound like Larrin alright."

"But John, you have to admire her and her people's spirit. They are right about one thing, we have never had to worry about the wraith attacking our world till now. If we have never came here, the Wraith would've never made any attempts to leave the Pegasus Galaxy. So hindsight 20, it sucks that they are partially right about us but for the time being, all we can do is finish what we started." Steven pointed out to John.

"Yeah, we need to finish the Wraith and the Replicators off. Well, I'm off to do some sparring with Ronon. I hate being stuck on Atlantis, and I am seriously wishing we had some action around here!" John sighed as he turned around and left Steven's office.

Steven watched John leave and smiled, "Be careful for what you wish for, you just might get it. Gods know, I did!"

The End


End file.
